world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopold Vermillion
Leopold Vermillion is a nobleman and the second son of the Clover Kingdom's House of Vermillion, one of its royal families. He is a 2nd Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Crimson Lions Squad. Statistics *'Name': Leopold Vermillion *'Origin': Black Clover *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': August 13 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 164 cm *'Weight': *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Turquoise *'Hair Color': Vermillion *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': Flame Magic *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': KENN Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Leopold is a boy of average height with long, messy vermilion hair. He keeps a third of his hair in a braid while leaving the rest in a messy, spiky hairstyle. One of his prominent features is the red markings around his turquoise eyes. After taking a vow to become the next Magic Emperor, Leopold sports a dark-colored, diamond-shaped marking on his forehead. Leopold wears a set of clothes that clearly shows his nobility. He sports a white tunic under a dark blue shirt with a high collar, which has gold trimming. He also wears a red sash that holds the shirt together. At the bottom, Leopold wears white pants that extend slightly below his knees and a pair of dark blue shoes. On top of everything, Leopold wears a long red robe. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Leopold also wears the squad's signature robe. The red robe is short and only covers his torso. It also has gold-colored intricate designs, which decorate the lower front side of the robe. Additionally, it is complemented by a scarf and a pair of gold-colored ropes that are coming out from between the scarf and the robe. The ropes are decorated with purple stones at the ends. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. Personality Leopold is a brash person who likes to act without properly thinking about his action. This side of him comes out when he sees Asta's rebellion against several nobles, which prompts him to quickly declare the latter as his rival. Additionally, when Asta leaves to defend an invasion by himself, Leopold quickly follows him without listening to his older brother's plan of counterattack. Furthermore, Leopold is also someone who was raised as a noble. This resulted in his tendency to insult someone of lower social standing or any members of the high society that harbors a peasant, such as when he openly mocks the Golden Dawn squad for having Yuno in their ranks. In addition, Leopold is a man with high self-esteem who is confident in his own abilities where he does not hesitate to decline any assistance during a fight, even if it is from his own older brother. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magic Knight Category:Royalty Category:House of Vermillion Category:Crimson Lions Squad Category:Black Clover Characters